Cherry and Atticus's Once Upon a Christmas
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Another Christmas comes along which reminds the Fudo family of individual Christmas stories to share with Casper, Darla, and Patch. Atticus remembers his first Christmas with Cherry as they celebrate with Donald Duck, Jessica remembers her Christmas with Max Goof, and Patrick and Emily remember a Christmas they spent with Mickey and Minnie Mouse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Merry Christmas to my watchers!**

* * *

The Fudo family was decorating their tree as it was close to the season they all come to know and love.

"Ah, Christmas..." Atticus sighed. "I still remember the first Christmas I spent with Cherry, it was before we were adopted though... But, who wants to hear that story?"

"I still remember that Christmas before you came back to us and I was with Max Goof and his dad." Jessica poked her head out with a smile.

"I remember when I had a hard time to get your mother the necklace that was next to the gold necklace that Mickey was going to give to Minnie." Patrick poked his head out with a smile as well.

"Oh, I remember when I had the same problem trying to get your father a special book that was next to a harmonica case that Minnie was going to get for Mickey." Emily said.

"Looks like we all have a special Christmas story this year." Atticus smiled.

"Ooh, this sounds good." Patch said as he came in through the doggy door.

"Yay, stories!" Darla and Casper cheered.

"Hmm... Who should go first?" Emily wondered.

"I think Atticus should go first." Patrick said.

"I agree." Jessica agreed.

Atticus smiled as he took out a snowman ornament. "Well... Okay... It was before Cinderella adopted me and Cherry, we had just become friends and there was a charity event at the orphanage where we got to celebrate Christmas with a family... But little did we know, it would be the longest Christmas of our lives..."

* * *

We then cut to an orphanage as it was starting to snow outside. And where all of the kids there were excited to see the snow.

Atticus came to his meeting spot with Cherry. "Hey, Cherry, ready to go spend Christmas with a real family?"

"I still don't get why you invited me to come along," Cherry closed her book and came toward him. "I mean, we're not brother and sister... At least, I don't think so."

"I just want to spend Christmas with my best friend; is that so wrong?" Atticus asked, pouting playfully.

"Well... Okay..." Cherry replied. "Beats staying around here."

Atticus had a small smile.

There was a bus that took the orphans to their temporary homes for the holidays and soon enough, the bus came to a house that was next to a tree that had two chipmunks living inside of it.

"Looks like we're here." Atticus smiled.

"Happy Holidays!" the driver told them as they got off and then the bus drove off.

"I hope they have kids." Cherry said to Atticus as they came to the front door.

"I'm sure they do." Atticus said.

"Wait, is this before or the beginning of Christmas at the house?" Darla's voice interrupted the story.

"It was Christmas Eve." Atticus's voice replied as his past self and Cherry knocked on the front door, waiting to meet their host family for the holidays.

* * *

To their surprise, they saw a certain pantsless duck.

"Well, this is a surprise." Cherry said.

"Oh, you must be the children, my name is Donald." the duck replied.

"We're Cherry and Atticus." Atticus replied.

"Please, come inside, I'm sure my nephews will love to meet you." the duck walked them inside his house.

Atticus and Cherry both soon came inside. They took off their boots and hung up their coats.

"Oh, boys, we have company!" Donald called out.

Triplet ducklings in different colored sweaters came downstairs.

"I thought the family was coming tomorrow, Uncle Donald?" the one in red replied.

"Yeah, and Daisy too!" the blue one added.

"Aunt Gertie's not comin', is she?" the green one asked nervously.

"No, boys the family isn't here, but they will be here for Christmas and yes, that includes Aunt Gertie," Donald told the triplet ducklings. "Now I would like you to say hello to our guests who will be staying with us for Christmas."

The three ducklings looked up to Cherry and Atticus. "Hello..." they all greeted.

"I'm Huey." the duckling in red said.

"I'm Dewey." the duckling in blue added.

"And I'm Louie." the duckling in green concluded.

"It's nice to meet you all." Atticus greeted.

Cherry gave a small blink and a wave as she wasn't much for conversation, at least, not yet.

"Your friend doesn't talk much, does she?" Huey asked Atticus.

"I think she's shy." Atticus shrugged.

"I wonder if Daisy will bring the girls~" Louie smirked hopefully. "I really wanna go steady with June."

"I'm guessing these girls you're talking about are her nieces, right?" Atticus asked Louie.

"Yep, Daisy's nieces," Donald replied. "April, May, and June. Nice gals."

Cherry soon smelled something coming from the kitchen. "Mmm..." her tongue dangled out as she followed the smell.

"Mm... Something smells delicious." Atticus smiled.

Donald reached out and grabbed Cherry by her hood and pulled her back. "Not yet!"

"Aww..." Cherry pouted.

"Smells like Uncle Donald's cooked pancakes." Huey smiled.

"I think it's time for bed..." Donald pushed the kids up the stairs. "Boys, show Cherry and Atticus the guest room next to your room."

"Okay, Uncle Donald." Huey, Dewey, and Louie replied.

The triplet ducklings soon showed Atticus and Cherry to the guest room.

* * *

There were bunk beds in the room.

"I heard Uncle Donald used to sleep in here with Mom when they were little like us." Dewey said.

"Where is your mom anyway?" Atticus asked.

"She went on vacation and sent us to stay with Uncle Donald until she'd come back." Huey shrugged.

"Is it fun to stay with your uncle?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, it can be, except for maybe when he gets mad." Dewey commented.

They all soon got tired.

"We'll be across the hall if ya need us." Louie said.'

"Sweet dreams, guys." Huey waved.

"See ya, guys." Atticus waved back as he took the top bunk since Cherry didn't like heights.

Once everyone turned the lights off, they all soon went to sleep. Atticus climbed to the top bunk and yawned as the bus trip took a lot out of him and Cherry so they had an easier time falling asleep than Donald's nephews did.

"Darla, I know how much you love Christmas, but it's special that it comes once a year." Atticus's voice narrated.

"Aw, but I wish Christmas was every day." Darla's voice pouted.

"Oh, trust me I know how you feel, but after you hear this story; you'll find out why it's special that it comes once a year." Atticus's voice said.

"All right..." Darla's voice replied so the story could continue on.


	2. Chapter 2

Before everyone knew it, it was morning and the chipmunks next door were already awake and got a train set and where this seemed to wake up the kids.

"It's here!" Huey cheered.

"The one!" Dewey added.

"The only!" Louie also added.

" **BEST DAY OF THE YEAR!** " the Duck triplets cheered together before running out of their room.

"It's here!" Atticus cheered as he got out of bed.

Cherry groaned and turned around in the bed, putting her pillow over her head.

"Cherry, it's Christmas!" Atticus told her.

Cherry's eyes flashed open, she grabbed her glasses and ran out of the room with him.

* * *

" **IT'S CHRISTMAS!** " The five kids cheered as they ran down the hallway and ran down the stairs to where the tree was and dove into their presents and where luckily, there were also presents for Cherry and Atticus.

They all dove into the presents and tore at the wrapping paper.

"Oh, boy!" Huey cheered.

Atticus was given a junior detective kit, Cherry was given a notebook with reusable pens, Huey was given a toy rocket, Dewey was given a toy airplane, and Louie was given a toy truck.

"I feel like we forgot about someone." Atticus said.

"Merry Christmas, kids..." Donald came in before he yelled out, throwing a tray of pancakes, eggs, and bagels in the air.

The five looked to Donald as the tray then clanged on his head followed by the pancakes, eggs, and bagels before a single egg then splatted on his head.

"You know we have to wait for the family!" Donald glared as he turned red with anger.

"Sorry, Uncle Donald." The duckling triplets frowned.

"Sorry." Cherry and Atticus also frowned.

Donald soon settled down and removed the egg with a sheepish smile. "Oh, it's Christmas! And I got a special surprise for you!"

The five kids looked to each other curiously until Donald open the door to show homemade sleds just for them.

"Sleds." Atticus smiled.

The kids ran over and trampled over Donald as they took the sleds. Huey noticed there was a card and he tossed it over his shoulder so he could sled with his brothers and friends.

"Let's test these babies out." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, let's hit those slopes!" Cherry cheered.

They all ran outside.

"But boys, you didn't even read the card!" Donald called out to his nephews.

"They'll read it when we get back!" Atticus and Cherry called out.

Dewey opened the door to see three adult ducks.

"Merry Christmas, everybody!" the young female duck smiled.

"Merry Christmas, indeed!" the adult male duck added with a Scottish accent.

"Oh, please tell me that the third adult duck isn't your Aunt Gertie." Cherry begged quietly to the triplet boy ducklings.

The triplet boy ducklings replied nervously.

"Where are my boys, where are my kisses?" the final adult duck smiled as she reached out for the triplets. "Ooh, I could just eat you up!" she then grabbed them all and pulled them into very sloppy kisses.

"That answers my questions." Cherry squeaked as she tried to breathe.

"Ooh, I love your new friends!" Aunt Gertie smiled and she then even kissed Cherry and Atticus.

"Noooo!" Cherry and Atticus cried out as they weren't even left out from the smothering.

"Oh, Donald?~" Daisy called out to her boyfriend as she stood under the mistletoe.

Three girl ducklings seemed to wait for the boys outside. Donald came to kiss Daisy, only to once again trampled by his triplet nephews. Cherry and Atticus got out of the way and came out into the snow. There were female triplet ducklings wearing pink, purple, and yellow who smirked to Huey, Dewey, and Louie. The triplet boy ducklings soon stopped in their tracks once they saw the girls and began to act cool. The triplet girl ducklings giggled.

"Who do we have here?" Cherry asked.

"I'm April." the pink dressed duckling replied.

"I'm May." the purple dressed duckling added.

"And I'm June." the yellow dressed duckling concluded.

"So, you three were named after the months?" Atticus asked.

"Well, it was Mom's idea..." June shrugged.

"She did name us after all." April added.

"Hey, gals, you wanna go sledding?" Huey asked suavely as he came beside her.

"Sure." The triplet girl ducklings said.

The boys got on their sleds and had girls behind them as they were going down a hill. There was a wild turkey gobbling around as the kids were sledding all together.

* * *

Soon enough, it got dark.

"Kids... Dinner!" Daisy called out from inside the Duck house.

Everyone then rushed inside to have Christmas dinner.

"If there's one thing better than-" Huey started.

"Christmas presents-" Dewey added.

"It's Christmas dinner!" Louie concluded.

"You got that right." April, May, and June smiled.

"You guys are gonna have a great dinner tonight." Donald told Cherry and Atticus.

"Isn't this lovely?" Daisy smiled as she came to serve their dinner. "All of us here gathered for a wonderful meal; I think this is my favorite part of Christmas." she then removed the top to show roast turkey.

"Ooh, turkey." Aunt Gertie smiled.

"Donald, would you like to carve?" Daisy asked as her boyfriend's mouth watered at the sight of the turkey.

April, May, June, Cherry, and Atticus ate quietly and peacefully while Huey, Dewey, and Louie noisily wolfed down their food like a bunch of slobs.

"Oh, brother." The girl ducklings sighed.

" **BOYS!** " Donald snapped. "Where are your manners?!"

The boy ducklings stared back at their uncle and Dewey let out a tiny burp. Daisy then glared at the boys with her hands on her hips.

 _'They better think fast.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

"This turkey is so good!" Huey quickly said.

"Your gravy never has crumbs!" Dewey added.

"We love your cooking, Aunt Daisy!" the boy triplets said together.

"Too bad the orphanage food can't be this great." Cherry even added.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded in agreement.

Donald flipped out which sort of killed the moment.

"Donald, they're just enjoying my Christmas dinner!" Daisy scolded.

* * *

Once dinner was done, it was now time for Christmas carols, but for the kids it was time for presents. April was given a beauty kit, May was given a poetry book, and June was given jewelry, but the girls were all given dolls to play with as the boys had their rocket, airplane, and truck.

"All right, who's for caroling?" the Scottish duck asked as he came to his piano.

"Aw, we don't wanna sing, Uncle Scrooge; we wanna play with our toys!" Louie replied.

"Looks like there are more presents for you two." Huey said to Atticus and Cherry as he looked behind the Christmas tree.

"More presents?" Cherry and Atticus asked in excitement.

Huey took out the presents for the two kids. The two best friends traded their presents as they were given wrong and they then opened them right away and where Atticus's present was a Superman action figure.

"Superman Action Figure!" Atticus cheered. "All right!"

"I got a Raggedy Ann doll..." Cherry deadpanned. "Hooray."

The kids soon started to play with their toys while the adults sang. Cherry ripped off the doll's head and then smirked, she then looked in her box to see an orange teddy bear. She then looked around and hid it away before anyone else could see it, but she hid a small smile to it.

* * *

Before everyone knew it, it was 9:00 which meant only one thing...

"Bedtime, kids!" Donald called out.

"Aww! Already?" Atticus frowned.

"Not yet!" Huey pouted. "Christmas can't be over already!"

"Good night, kids!" Donald called out before kissing his nephews as they went up the stairs, then looked to Cherry and Atticus. "Your bus should be here in the morning to take you both back home."

"Great, back to the orphanage." Cherry groaned.

"Well, at least we got to have Christmas like a real family..." Atticus sighed.

"I guess so..." Cherry replied as she carried her headless doll up the stairs.

"Yeah, I guess." Atticus sighed as he held his Superman action figure in his right hand.

"What a great day!" Huey sulked.

"We should do it more often." Louie commented.

"Yeah, once a week should be enough!" Dewey smiled as he shut their toy chest.

"Too bad Christmas can't be every day." Atticus said.

This seemed to give Louie an idea.

"It'll be another 365 days until we get more Christmas." Huey pouted.

Louie, Atticus, and Cherry all soon looked up to the sky and decided to make a wish. "Starlight, Star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight..." the three started until Dewey and Huey joined them. "We wish it was Christmas every day."

At the house where April, May, and June lived at; they were wishing for the same thing. A shooting star then seemed to go by.


	3. Chapter 3

**_The next morning..._**

"Girls, Aunt Daisy is here to take you to Donald and the boys!" Daisy's sister who was the mother of the female triplets called from downstairs.

"Again?" April asked.

"Aw, but can't we play with our new dolls?" June pouted as she opened their closet to show it only had their clothes and no new toys.

"Hey, where'd our presents go?" May complained.

"Wait, girls, you don't think our wish came true do you?" April asked her sisters.

"No way..." May and June whispered in surprise.

The three girls then came downstairs as Daisy talked with her sister to pass the time.

"Thanks for letting me have them, Donna," Daisy smiled to her sister. "I know how much the boys love them."

"Aunt Daisy said those exact words yesterday." April whispered to her sisters.

"So, it's true..." May replied.

Daisy smiled to her nieces and took them in the car to get to Donald's house.

* * *

Soon enough, Cherry, Atticus, Huey, Dewey, and Louie woke up and saw that the chipmunks next door were playing with their train set.

"Wow, they sure seem to like that train set." Atticus smiled.

"They're gonna play with that thing again today?" Dewey asked.

"Hey, let's play with our new toys!" Huey suggested.

"Yeah!" Atticus smiled.

"Uh, guys?" Cherry called out. "I think we were robbed."

The boys came next to her and saw that the toy chest was empty.

"What the...?" Atticus asked, confused.

Huey then checked his calendar. "Hey, what is this?!" he then ripped off the pages to see they all said 'December 25th'.

* * *

They all then snuck out of the room and came downstairs to see presents underneath the tree just like yesterday.

"No way." Atticus said.

"There's only one way to find out..." Cherry said as she took one present and shook it before tearing at the wrapping paper.

The boys soon slowly began to do the same thing.

"Merry Christmas." Donald's voice said.

Suddenly, the kids all screamed as the sun then suddenly came up and where Donald soon started to scream as he saw the kids near the presents. Everyone then screamed and the breakfast tray fell down on Donald just like it did yesterday.

"Whoa!" Dewey, Cherry, and Atticus were amazed at that.

"Uncle Donald, we did it!" Huey and Louie cheered.

"Yeah!" Atticus smiled.

"It's Christmas again!" Louie cheered.

"Uncle Donald, it's Christmas again," Huey smiled. "Two days in a row!"

"Aww..." Donald smiled before patting them all on the head. "You kids must've been dreaming!"

"Wait, if this is the same day then that means..." Atticus smiled as they ran to the closet.

When the door opened, they were given their sleds and they collected them and ran out the door.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Daisy smiled as she came in with April, May, and June.

"Merry Christmas indeed!" Uncle Scrooge smiled.

"Where are my boys? Where are my kisses?!" Aunt Gertie reached out for Huey, Dewey, and Louie.

"Quick, run!" Cherry yelped.

Aunt Gertie grabbed them all and kissed them into a sloppy mess just like yesterday.

"We should've seen that one coming!" Dewey groaned.

"Hey, guys, our wish came true." May whispered with a smirk.

"Wait, you three wished it was Christmas everyday too?" Atticus whispered back.

"Yeah!" April, May, and June smiled.

"It was just like yesterday, Aunt Daisy came to our house to take us to Mr. Donald's house so we could play with the boys," April nodded. "It was all my idea." she then smirked.

"No, it was my idea!" June glared. "I made the wish before you guys did!"

"Girls, it was all of our ideas." May said.

"Come on, let's get sledding before it gets dark." Cherry suggested.

* * *

They all agreed and they ran out the door, trampling Donald in the process as he was under the mistletoe with Daisy and like last time, a turkey gobbled away.

"Last one down the hill's a rotten egg!" Louie cheered as he sled with June.

"Not us!" Huey and April called out.

"Not us either!" Dewey and May added.

"We are so going to win!" Atticus and Cherry called out.

"Kids, dinner!" Daisy called out once it got dark.

The kids all then ran inside to have their dinner.

"Isn't this lovely?" Daisy smiled as she came to serve the turkey. "All of us here gathered for a wonderful meal; I think this is my favorite part of Christmas."

And where Aunt Gertie's reaction was the same as yesterday. "Ooh, turkey!"

Before Daisy could ask Donald if he wanted to carve, the kids instantly wolfed down the dinner.

" **KIDS!** " Donald scolded. "Where are your manners?!"

The triplet boy ducklings soon burped one at a time. Donald had a fit again, but it was worse than yesterday.

"Donald, they're just enjoying my Christmas dinner!" Daisy glared.

Donald's steam came back into his ears as he tried to settle down.

* * *

The adults sang Christmas carols again as it was close to bedtime and where the kids played with their toys.

"Good night, kids!" Donald called. "Cherry, Atticus, your bus should be here to pick you up in the morning."

The kids then went to bed as they had fun with another Christmas just the very next day.

"Sounds like a dream come true." Casper and Darla's voices said.

"It was by then, but soon enough, Christmas lost its special luster." Atticus's voice replied.

* * *

The kids came downstairs after they saw it was still Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, kids." Donald smiled until he saw what they did and he threw up the breakfast tray.

"Look out, Uncle Donald." the nephews tried to warn him.

Unfortunately, it ended on him just like the last few times. The family came to the door just like the last few times too. The kids screamed as Aunt Gertie came out and they tried to run upstairs, but Donald only grabbed them and took them back to be kissed by the slobbering duck woman and where they each did. The kids then all went sledding and they began to eat their dinner after it was served.

"I can't eat any more turkey..." Cherry groaned as she held her belly.

"You said it." Atticus also groaned.

Louie let out an exhausted burp as he looked even tired of turkey.

* * *

Soon enough, the kids were all getting sick of being stuck on Christmas. Playing with their toys was even boring. And everyone saying the same thing everyday was getting old.

"You can stop Christmas now!" Huey cried out.

"PLEEEEEAAASE?!" Cherry, Atticus, Dewey, and Louie begged.

The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months. The girl triplet ducklings begged for the same thing.

Huey smirked as he threw a water balloon to the chipmunks next door which froze them at first. "Looks like the end of the line!" he laughed until one of the chipmunks threw a snowball at him.

"Until tomorrow when it happens all over again." Dewey sulked.

"I can't stand it!" Atticus groaned. "I think this Christmas, I'm just going to skip it."

"From now on, I'm a Jehovah's Witness." Cherry said as she lay on the triplets' bed.

Atticus soon went under the covers.

"If I see the same toys again, I'll go out of my mind!" Dewey agreed.

"Yeah, and if I eat any more turkey, I'm gonna need new clothes." Louie said as he held his stomach.

"We gotta do something to liven things up." Huey suggested.

This got Atticus and Cherry very interested. They all came up with a plan.


	4. Chapter 4

Donald was just finishing up making breakfast for everyone and was on his way to the living room.

"Part A of the plan starts now." Atticus smirked.

"Copy that." Louie and Dewey replied as they took out the controllers for their toy airplane and truck.

Donald was on his way inside until there was then suddenly a crash and the breakfast piled on him along with the toy truck as the wheel rolled across the room. Donald emerged from the pile with the truck on his head, wings on his sides, and the propeller in his mouth and he looked very angry with the kids.

"Uh-oh..." The kids frowned.

Donald growled and went to chase them.

"Donald, stop playing with the kids' presents!" Daisy scolded as she stood with Aunt Gertie, Scrooge, April, May, and June.

Donald hovered in the air, he then spit out the propeller, only to fall flat on the floor. The kids soon put on diving gear.

"Where are my boys? Where are my kisses? Oh..." Aunt Gertie then noticed the kids wore scuba gear.

"Right here, Aunt Gertie." the boys greeted.

"Looks like they had the same idea." April whispered.

* * *

Later on, Daisy was about to put the turkey in the oven while the kids came to the window and took the turkey to replace it with a different turkey.

"Time for a dinner and a show." Cherry smirked.

"I hope Aunt Daisy doesn't get mad that we ruined her dinner." May pouted.

"Ah, she'll forget about it tomorrow." April rolled her eyes.

"That's true." June nodded.

"Isn't this lovely?" Daisy smiled once it was time for dinner. "All of us together gathered for a wonderful meal; I think this is my favorite part of Christmas."

The wild turkey from the snow bank then came out and gobbled around as it ran around.'

" **AAAUGH! TURKEY!** " Aunt Gertie cried out.

"And so the fun begins." Cherry smirked.

The turkey ran all around the house and caused chaos for everyone there while the kids only laughed. Donald then decided to chase after the turkey. And where the chase was very entertaining for the kids. The turkey and Donald then ran on the keyboard of the piano which then destroyed it.

"Not the piano!" Scrooge panicked. "Not my beloved carols!"

The turkey was soon flying to the chimney. When he came out the end, he somehow had a coat and hat and looked just like Santa Claus for some reason.

* * *

Later on, it seemed to be a rather depressing Christmas as Donald was unable to get the turkey and it was getting very dark outside. The adults looked rather depressed. The only thing that was fine was the tree.

"Well... We still have the tree?" Donald smiled to the others.

The Christmas tree then fell on top of him which made Daisy gasp in misfortune.

"Let's get out of here before Uncle Donald gets mad," Louie suggested. "Hey, uh, we'll be outside if ya need us!"

They soon saw that Donald wasn't angry at all, he was just miserable.

"Oh, Atticus, that sounds so sad..." Darla's voice sounded like she was going to cry.

"Donald, are you all right?" Daisy knelt by her boyfriend as she took the star off of her head.

The Christmas card from the sleds landed on Huey's head.

Louie took the card and finally decided to read it out loud. " _'To Huey, Dewey, and Louie: Christmas isn't about candy canes, holly, or lights aglow... It's about the hearts that we touch and the care that we show. Wishing you lots of love, Donald & Daisy_'."

"I think we better get to bed." Atticus frowned.

"Oh, some Christmas this turned out to be." Aunt Gertie frowned.

Cherry and Atticus came to their bunk bed.

"I don't know about you, Atticus, but I don't wanna do that again," Cherry said as she got into her bed. "We never had a real family before and look at what we did on our first Christmas with a real family."

"I agree, Cherry; we have to make tomorrow the best Christmas ever." Atticus said.

The duckling triplets also agreed.

* * *

 ** _At Donna Duck's house..._**

April, May, and June wore their best dresses under their sweaters and coats as they had the same idea and they woke up extra early, even before their mother did as Daisy was on her way to pick them up to take them to Donald's. And where at Donald's house; Huey, Dewey, and Louie started to work on something for Donald and where Atticus and Cherry helped in to make sure didn't fall apart. Tomorrow was going to be different.

" **INCOMING!** " Huey called out to the chipmunks next door before throwing a bacon of acorns for them as a present.

"Wasn't there another duck girl named Webby?" Casper's voice asked.

"No, no, that was when Donald went to the Navy and sent his nephews to stay with Scrooge, that's a long time from when this story was told, but I do love that story about how they got the magic lamp." Atticus's voice replied.

"Please continue." Jessica's voice said.

"Anyway..." Atticus's voice continued on.

Cherry and Atticus even made breakfast as Huey, Dewey, and Louie helped in any way that they could just as Donald woke up and where he was surprised at what he saw.

"Look, Atticus and Cherry made you breakfast, Uncle Donald!" Louie smiled.

"Aww, isn't that nice?" Donald smiled before glaring slightly. "Hey, you wanna open presents?"

"No way, we have to wait for everyone to arrive." Atticus said.

Donald glanced at the kids strangely.

* * *

Huey opened the door.

"Merry Christmas, everybody!" Daisy smiled.

"Merry Christmas, indeed!" Scrooge added.

"Don't forget our Christmas kisses, Aunt Gertie!" Dewey said before he puckered his lips with his brothers.

Atticus and Cherry got ready for Aunt Gertie to kiss them. Aunt Gertie smiled as she kissed them all.

"Hey, what are they up to?" Donald glared.

"You children are so wonderful!" Aunt Gertie beamed.

 _'Our plan for the best Christmas ever is working.'_ Atticus thought to himself

* * *

Instead of playing outside in the snow, the kids waited patiently for dinner. The nieces and nephews then helped Daisy with the dinner and revealed that it was baked ham instead of turkey.

"Ooh, ham!" Aunt Gertie smiled.

"Mr. Duck, would you like to carve?" Cherry asked.

"Something's up for sure..." Donald scoffed.

* * *

 ** _During dinner..._**

"Nothing like us all gathered together!" Louie and June smiled.

"What a wonderful meal!" Dewey and May added.

"It's our most favorite part!" Huey and April concluded.

The turkey gobbled in agreement as he was invited for Christmas dinner.

* * *

After dinner, it was now time for carols.

"How about some carols, Mr. Scrooge?" Cherry asked.

"Why, children, it's like you read me mind!" Scrooge smiled as he came to his piano.

Everybody then began to sing 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas' until...

"What's the big idea?!" Donald glared at the kids. "What are you children up to?"

"Why Donald Duck! You are ruining a perfect Christmas." Daisy scolded her boyfriend.

"No, Uncle Donald is right, we are up to something." Huey admitted.

"We're in on it too, Aunt Daisy." April added in.

The kids then went to the closet and instead of taking out their sleds, they brought out a homemade boat for Donald.

"Ta-da!" The kids smiled.

"It's your dream boat, Mr. Donald!" Atticus smiled.

"Merry Christmas!" Cherry added.

"Oh... Thank you, kids!" Donald smiled and then hugged them all, even Cherry and Atticus even though they weren't his family.

This seemed to be touching for Daisy, Uncle Scrooge, and Aunt Gertie by the gift the kids gave to Donald. Cherry and Atticus soon got Daisy and Donald under the mistletoe together so they could finally have a Christmas kiss. Huey, Dewey, Louie, April, May, and June smiled to their aunt and uncle until they then saw that it was their turn and they each got their own Christmas kiss. Cherry and Atticus merely stood by as this Christmas was coming to an end at last.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Cherry and Atticus were sound asleep until a bus was coming down the house and honking its horn.

"Did you hear that?" Atticus smiled at Cherry.

Cherry groaned and then woke up with a yawn. "Atticus, Christmas is over, go back to sleep..."

Atticus waited for her reaction.

"Christmas is over!" Cherry's eyes then flashed open in relief.

"Yep and about time." Atticus said.

Huey, Dewey, and Louie were relieved themselves and the chipmunks next door were cleaning up their house and putting out the tree as it was December 26th and Donald invited his nephews outside to play with his boat down a snowy hill.

* * *

"So, Christmas was just meant to last one day," Atticus concluded. "And maybe, it's simply better that way. It's a time to be treasured, it can't always be here, but the feeling it gives us can last the whole year."

"Wait, what happened to Donald's dream boat?" Casper asked.

"We saw him going down a hill and having fun after the boys pushed him." Atticus replied.

"Did he get hurt?" Darla asked.

"Well, I heard some snow splashing, since Donald is rather unlucky, it seems likely." Atticus shrugged.

"Yikes!" Casper said.

"Okay, my turn!" Jessica called out.

"Okay, Jessica, go ahead." Atticus smiled.

"This was when I was younger..." Jessica sighed with a smile. "It was the most magical Christmas ever... It was when we lived in Spoonerville."

"You guys lived in Spoonerville?" Atticus asked his parents.

"Yep." Patrick and Emily nodded.

"I never knew about that..." Atticus pouted.

"I'll tell you about that later, but this story is mostly about me and Max," Jessica said. "Hard to believe we're almost adults now. It's about... Santa Claus..."

* * *

We then cut to Jessica at a younger age.

"Where's my letter?!" Jessica panicked. "The mailman's gonna be here any minute, I gotta get my letter for Santa!"

"You mean this letter?" Emily asked as she showed an envelope that was addressed to the North Pole.

"Oh, thanks, Mom!" Jessica smiled as she took the letter. "I'm gonna go see Max!" she then ran out the door.

"Zip up your coat so you don't catch cold!" Patrick called out.

"I will, Dad!" Jessica replied as she was on her way to the Goof house.

"Those two are so inseparable." Emily smiled.

"Mm-hmm..." Patrick hummed.

"Oh, Patrick, Jessie's not interested in boys yet," Emily giggled. "Besides, she and Max are just best friends. Boys and girls can become best friends without falling in love with each other."

"True." Patrick nodded.

* * *

Jessica came up to the front door with her own letter and knocked on the door as she heard Goofy singing Christmas carols incorrectly while Max was rushing him. The door was soon opened by Max.

"I'm not late, am I?" Jessica asked.

"You, no, but Dad..." Max sighed as he walked inside the house with her, he looked out for the mail truck, but looked relieved as it wasn't there yet.

"Got your letter ready yet?" Jessica asked.

"Dad's working on it," Max said before checking the time. "Dad, hurry up, the mailman comes at noon!"

"Oh, hiya Jessie," Goofy smiled to the girl. "How're your folks?"

"They're fine, um, how's that letter coming?" Jessica sounded rushed as well as Max did.

"Oh, it's coming along great." Goofy smiled.

"Sure, Dad, but Santa won't get our letter if we don't leave-" Max opened the front door again and saw the mail truck leaving their house. "NOW!"

Jessica and Max got on their bikes and tried to bike after the mail truck with Goofy riding in the back of Max's.

"Stop!" Jessica called out to the mail truck.

A car backed up which blocked them and there was another truck coming on the other side of the road. The mail truck then was driving quickly away and they were now in front of the Mall parking lot.

"Taking a shortcut." Jessica smirked.

"Yeah!" Max agreed with a smirk back. "Hold on, Dad!"

The two kids then rolled down the road hill to get into the Mall to catch up to the mailman and where the entrance was easy.

* * *

Goofy was having a rough ride as he tried to hold onto their letters for Santa. "Maybe we oughta slow down before we break the sound barrier!"

"WHAT?!" Max and Jessica asked.

"We're headed straight for the mall!" Goofy panicked.

"That's it!" Jessica smiled.

Goofy yelped as Max and Jessica biked right into the mall entrance and came down the escalators before flying in the air.

"Low bridge!" Max cried out.

"Yikes!" Jessica yelped.

Max and Jessica ducked while Goofy got hit before landing onto a banner and they landed on the floor and looked up to the man.

"Go ahead and stop the mailman, kids; I'll be right behind ya!" Goofy called out to them. "Don't worry, I won't let you down!"

Jessica and Max nodded before riding off.

"Oh, I hope Santa gets our letters in time." Jessica bit her lip.

"Oh, I know he will." Max smiled.

Jessica smiled back. "What'd you ask for?"

"My very own, one-of-a-kind, carbon-fiber, torque-rod, snappy-flex, tip-to-tail, rail-to-rail, wooden core, twin-directional snowboard!" Max announced with glee. "What about you?"

"I asked Santa for a magical Christmas." Jessica told him.

"Wow." Max replied.'

"Yeah, wow..." Jessica smiled.

A young man was then holding the door open for a woman he was with until the kids biked right past them.'

"'Scuse us!" Max and Jessica zipped by on their bikes.

Goofy seemed to have a challenge with the letter.

"Let me just say that Max and I had better luck than Goofy did." Jessica's voice narrated with a sigh and where she was right.

"Wait! WAAAIT!" Max and Jessica yelled out as they biked out in the parking lot.

"Please stop!" Jessica begged.


	6. Chapter 6

It seemed to take forever for them until they finally came in front of the mail truck.

"Stop, you have to mail our letters to Santa!" Max begged.

The mailman glared at them. "Hey, get out of the road, kids!"

"No way." Jessica said.

"I need to go, you two don't have to go home, but you gotta get the heck out of my way!" the mailman glared.

"But my dad's gonna be here any minute!" Max replied. "Honest!"

"Sorry, kid, I gotta go.' the mailman said, about to start his truck.

But then Goofy literally dropped in. He then grabbed the envelopes and licked them to seal them shut which was slightly messy. Max and Jessica looked relieved to see Goofy.

"Special delivery for the North Pole." Goofy held out an envelope for the mailman.

And where the mailman soon accepted the letters. Max and Jessica could now relax.

* * *

Later on, Max was shoveling snow with Goofy while Jessica was having hot chocolate with her parents before going back to the Goof household.

"Hmm." Jessica smiled.

"So, whose turn is it to help out the poor family down the street?" Patrick asked.

"Our turn, we're gonna help with Goofy for the family for Christmas Eve dinner." Emily told him as she took out her own cup and sat down with her husband and daughter.

"It's great that we're helping them." Jessica smiled.

"It sure is, Jessie," Patrick smiled back. "We're doing a wonderful thing and also by helping out Santa until he has to work Christmas Eve."

"Agreed." Emily smiled.

Jessica smiled as she finished her hot chocolate and went to see the Goof family until it would be time for her to go to bed.

* * *

"Do you really think Santa will get our letters in time?" Max asked his father.

"Sure as I'm standing here." Goofy smiled before he yelped and slipped with the shovel.

"You okay, sir?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, Jessie," Goofy smiled to her. "Just a little slippery."

Jessica smiled back and helped Goofy up to his feet.

"Thank you kindly, Jessie." Goofy smiled.

Jessica smiled back. "Sure thing, Mr. Goofy."

"I gotta have it, I just gotta..." Max sighed hopefully about what he wanted for Christmas this year.

"You will." Jessica assured him.

Max shoveled the last bit of snow.

"Looks like your driveway's all good." Jessica said to the father and son.

"Well, look at this!" Goofy smiled. "All nice and neat and ready for old Santa!"

And then snow was blown over to the driveway and the house.

"What was that?!" Jessica shivered from the snow.

One of the neighbors came out of his car and lifted his fat gut up.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Pete!" Goofy waved to their neighbor.

"That explains it." Jessica said.

"Why, if it ain't the Goof Master himself?" Pete smirked.

"Say, we got us some more work to do for Santa, Maxie," Goofy said as he walked through the snow. "Or else he's never gonna find our chimney-" he then screamed out as he fell down the chimney and did his infamous yell.

"Ain't that quaint?" Pete laughed. "The Goof Brain thinks there's a Santa Claus."

"Of course there it is." Jessica glared at Pete.

Pete laughed out loud at her. "I see that Goof's influencing the neighbors!"

"There is too a Santa!" Max glared as he came down, only to slip down the snow and land in the road.

"Ooh..." Jessica winced and slid down after him. "You okay?"

"I guess so." Max pouted.

"Now, son," Pete helped him up. "See, it's an urbane myth... Like, uh, that Loch Ness Monstrosity and the fella that brings the sweepstakes checks, see? Well, think of it: An old guy in a red suit cruising the whole entire world in one night, using reindeer to fly, why, it's practically impossible!"

"Well, we don't believe what you say about Santa." Jessica said to Pete.

Max tried to look tough in defense, but he wasn't so sure now.

"Look, kids, I've been around, see, been all to foreign lands and I've never seen or heard this Santa Claus fella." Pete told them.

Jessica was soon tuning him out by singing Christmas songs to herself before going home.

"So long, neighbors!" Pete called out after Goofy found the front door. "Have a very Merry Christmas... Oh! And a Happy New Year!" he then laughed before going inside his house.

* * *

"Don't listen to him, Jessie, there is too a Santa." Jessica said to herself as she came into her bedroom. She had a reminder for her to tell her that Santa was real. "There is a Santa..." she said to herself before taking out a purple pony doll. "Right, Razzeroo?" she then made her voice go high to imitate a voice for her doll. "'Yes, yes, yes, Kimono thinks so too, and she's always right'!"

"You talked to your toys?" Darla's voice asked.

"Of course I did!" Jessica's voice replied for the narration. "My little ponies were my best friends!"

"What about Max?" Casper's voice said.

"Mom!" Jessica's voice complained.

"Let your sister tell her story, Casper." Emily's voice chuckled.

"Okay, okay." Casper's voice said.

"There is a Santa, there is a Santa..." Jessica said to herself as she tried to block out Pete's nay-saying ways.

* * *

Emily hummed and sang a song to herself as she put up the stockings over the fireplace, she then took out a smaller one which made her frown and then cry.

"Emily?!" Patrick ran in before he soon rushed to his crying wife.

Emily sniffled as she covered her eyes.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Patrick pouted.'

Emily showed the small stocking that was never used by the family.

"Oh, right..." Patrick frowned.

Emily sniffled. Patrick and Emily hugged each other while crying and Jessica looked worried at her parents. She soon saw why her parents were crying as she noticed the small stocking. The three looked to each other and started crying together.

* * *

 ** _After the crying..._**

"Um, Mom, Dad?" Jessica asked. "Do you guys believe in Santa Claus?"

"Of course we do, sweetie." Emily said.

"What if he wasn't real though?" Jessica pouted.

"What would make you ask us this question?" Patrick replied.

"Mr. Pete..." Jessica stared at the floor. "He said Santa Claus doesn't exist."

"Then tell me if this photo is real." Patrick smirked playfully as he showed Jessica a picture of a man with a white beard with him.

Jessica took the picture in her hands.

"If that's real, then Santa must be, right?" Emily smiled.

"Exactly." Patrick smiled back.

Jessica gave a small smile to her parents. "I guess you're right."

"Of course we're right, we're your parents." Emily said.

Jessica giggled and then hugged her parents.

"You should get some sleep, Jessie," Patrick suggested. "We have a big day ahead of us for helping out the poor family down the road."

"Okay." Jessica smiled as she headed to bed.

Patrick and Emily smiled back.

"It's okay, you guys, Santa is real, and we'll prove it to Max," Jessica said as she was buried in her many stuffed animals. "Mom and Dad would never steer me wrong and we'll have the bestest Christmas ever!" She soon went to sleep.

It was a good night for the most part.

* * *

Emily woke up extra early to make her part if the dinner as Goofy was making the turkey and cookies and where both part of the meal looked delicious. Jessica soon woke up from her little power slumber so they could help the less fortunate. Soon enough, Patrick woke up next.

"Wakey, wakey, Sleepy Heads," Emily smiled as she finished up her mashed potatoes and vegetables. "We're gonna get moving real soon."

Jessica took the masher and mashed the potatoes as she loved doing that.

"You are really getting good at that, Jessica." Patrick smiled.

"I love to mash the potatoes!" Jessica giggled.

"We can tell." Emily giggled.

Jessica smirked as she mashed more and more potatoes.

"Okay, Jessie, that's enough," Patrick chuckled. "We don't want the potatoes to disintegrate."

"Sorry." Jessica smiled bashfully.

Patrick and Emily chuckled to their daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

As it was getting dark, it started to snow and the Goof and Fudo families were on their way to the house down the road.

"Where are we going, Dad?" Max asked.

"Didn't your dad tell you what we're doing with this food?" Jessica asked Max even if she did know.

"I just don't know where we're going." Max shrugged.'

"We're gonna to share the joy of Christmas for those a little less fortunate." Goofy told his son.

"Well, shouldn't Santa be doing this?" Max asked.

"He's busy with getting ready to deliver presents on Christmas." Jessica told Max.

"That's right, and he needs helper people like us while the elves help him in the North Pole." Patrick added.

"Yep, he's on a very tight schedule this time of year," Goofy even nodded. "We're giving him a helping hand."

"Oh, Goofy, watch out for the ice!" Emily warned.

Unfortunately, Goofy didn't see the ice on the ground.

This made him slip slightly and he fell down, but luckily, the food he was carrying didn't fall or break open. "Looks like I might need one too." he then chuckled.

Patrick helped him up and they knocked on the front door of the Anderson household. The door was soon opened up.

"Oh, thank goodness you've come." Mrs. Anderson smiled wearily.

"Of course we did, may we come in?" Patrick smiled back.

* * *

Mrs. Anderson let them inside the house as it was small and was rather poor in comparison to the other houses. They soon got inside with the food. Baby twin girls cooed and giggled as they sat in their highchairs as Mrs. Anderson set the table with her older daughter and son, but the boy was mostly playing with toy cars.

 _'I wonder how we'll set the table?'_ Jessica thought to herself.

"Jessie, do you wanna help set the table?" Emily asked.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, please!" Jessica smiled as she loved to help out.

And where the table would be set very quickly.

"Vroom, vroom!" the little boy smiled as he played with his toy cars on the table.

"Jimmy, why don't you go see if Max wants to play with your cars?" Mrs. Anderson suggested as she saw Max alone by the Christmas tree, licking one of the candy canes.

Jimmy decided to do just that.

"How soon until we eat?" Jessica asked.

"We'll call you." Patrick replied.

* * *

Jessica decided to go with Jimmy to play with Max.

"Hey, wanna play toy 'carses'?" Jimmy asked Max. "I only gots two, but you can have one."

 _'That's nice of Jimmy.'_ Jessica thought to herself.

"Santa gave me this one last year," Jimmy smiled as he knelt on the floor and raced his two cars. "This year, I hope he's gonna give me another one!"

"Ya know, kid..." Max sighed. "I ain't so sure there is such a thing as-"

'Is he actually believing Mr. Pete?' Jessica thought to herself.

"Christmas Eve dinner is served!" Goofy called out before accidentally stepping on Jimmy's toy cars which sent him riding all around the house until he landed in a chair and the food and plates all landed on the table without any harm.

This wowed and impressed the Anderson family as they found it very cool and exciting.

"Amazing." Emily smiled.

Goofy chuckled and he then carved the turkey so they could all eat together.

"Christmas magic." Jessica said with a smile, mostly to Max though so he would still believe in Santa.

* * *

After dinner, the adults cleared the table.

"Thank you all so much." Mrs. Anderson smiled to Goofy, Patrick, and Emily.

"With things being so tight this year and if it wasn't for you all... I don't know what we'd do." Mr. Anderson added, agreeing with his wife.

"It was no trouble." Patrick said.

"You'd do the same for us." Goofy added as he decided to wash their dishes.

Emily smiled as she saw Jessica playing with the Anderson kids.

"Oh, you two are so cute~" Jessica cooed as she carried the twin girls in her arms as they seemed to like her.

"She certainly has a way with the girls." Mrs. Anderson smiled.

"Yes, Jessie's always loved babies," Emily smiled back. "Especially around..." she then frowned as she then sniffled.

"Oh, Emily, please don't cry, we couldn't help that." Patrick tried to soothe his wife.

* * *

Max and Jimmy were both still talking about Santa.

"Have you really actually seen Santa?" Max asked.

"He's got a big white beard!" Jimmy smiled.

"But have you ever actually seen him in person?" Max asked.

Jimmy nodded his head with a small smile.

"Where?" Max asked.

Jimmy pointed to the fireplace. Everyone then looked to see who appeared to be Santa Claus right in front of them as he came with a bag of presents. Jessica seemed to think otherwise as this Santa looked a little like Goofy. The kids were all excited to see Santa. Jessica set the baby twins down so they could go up close to see Santa themselves.

"Do you think Jessica will know that's not the real Santa?" Patrick whispered to Emily after she calmed down.

"I'm sure she'll know, but won't say anything for everyone else's sake." Emily said as she managed to not cry.

Max was the first to be on Santa's lap. Jessica smiled.

"I'm so glad you're here, I almost didn't believe in you anymore!" Max hugged 'Santa'. "But now, everything's okay."

"Go ahead, tell Santa what you want." Jessica said to Max.

"Yeah!" Max agreed as one of the twins was reaching for Santa's hat. "I want my very own carbon fiber, torque rod, snappy flexed, tip-to-tail, rail-to-rail, wood core, twin-directional snowboard! Uh, please." he then requested.

The twin girl giggled and removed the hat to reveal it was Goofy all along.

"Oh, no..." Jessica sighed as she knew how Max would react.

"Dad?! How could you?!" Max asked as he felt heartbroken and ran out of the house.

"Max, wait!" Jessica cried out, but there was no point.

"That didn't end well." Patrick frowned.

"Ho, ho, hold on, Santa's got a little trouble with one of his elves; he'll be right back!" Goofy told the Anderson kids as he ran after his son, only to fall into the closed door and he fell back on the floor, slightly knocked out as Max left in betrayal from being tricked about Santa's existence.

* * *

Later on, they soon left to check on Max.

"I'm sorry about Max, Mom and Dad." Jessica said as she stood between her parents as they were going back home to put their stuff away.

"We'll go see him after the dishes are done." Patrick replied.

"He must be going through a lot of emotions now." Emily frowned.

Patrick sighed. "I know, dear..."


	8. Chapter 8

After washing the dishes, the family then went to the Goof household as Max looked angry on the couch.

"Looks like he hasn't gotten over what happened." Patrick said.

"Max, it's me, Jessie..." Jessica came in as Max was very unhappy.

"Hey." Max greeted, still upset.

"Oh, come on, Max..." Jessica came to the couch and knelt beside her friend. "This isn't the Christmas Spirit."

"My dad tricked me about Santa." Max scoffed.

"He was just trying to not let the kids down." Jessica said.

"Jessie's right..." Goofy said softly as he came in with a tray of milk and cookies. "'Member the old Goof tradition of eating one of Santa's cookies before bedtime?"

"What's the point?" Max scoffed.

Goofy soon tried another one. "Remember how we'd just open one present on Christmas Eve?" he then asked, holding out a present to his son.

Max then ignored his father. Goofy had another idea and then went upstairs.

"Is this really what your mom would want?" Jessica whispered to Max as she looked to a framed picture of the late Mrs. Goof.

Goofy soon came back down stairs with a teddy bear. "Hiya, Maxie!" he said in a high voice before smiling to his son. "Why lookie here, it's your old stuffed bear! Remember what you named him?"

"Old Stuffed Bear." Max scoffed.

"I thought it was Teddy?" Jessica said.

"Nope." Max replied.

"Remember who gave him to you?" Goofy smiled to his son.

"Yeah... 'Santa'... But that was when I was little!" Max glared.

"Don't you mean younger?" Jessica asked.

"You're not helping." Max huffed to Jessica.

"How?" Jessica asked.

Goofy then tried to lighten the mood by singing 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town'.

" **NO, HE'S NOT!** " Max snapped.

"I think we should leave." Jessica smiled nervously.

"Come on, Jessie, I'm sure Razeroo and your other little ponies miss you..." Emily gently took Jessica in her arm.

"Maybe you should sleep with Minty tonight." Patrick suggested since Minty was a Christmas loving pony from her generation and this was before the generation of Friendship is Magic.

"Yeah." Jessica nodded.

Patrick and Emily took Jessica home while Goofy was having a hard time with Max and his not believing in Santa.

"Mom, Dad, I'm worried about Max," Jessica said as she hugged her green pony doll that had peppermints for a cutie mark. "What if Santa doesn't visit him because he doesn't believe?"

"Of course he will visit Max." Emily said.

"You just get some sleep and when you wake up, we'll have the best Christmas ever." Patrick smiled as he tucked Jessica in.

"Yeah... I guess so..." Jessica sighed before yawning as she felt sleepy.

"Nighty night, Jessie." Patrick said.

* * *

Jessica smiled to her parents as she hugged Minty and went to sleep. Emily kissed her forehead and then turned out the light and walked out with Patrick so their daughter could get some sleep and where she was having a pleasant night's sleep. Her toys seemed to come alive at night, but she didn't even see or notice. That was a story for another time.

"A toy story." Jessica's voice joked in the narration.

"Jessica, you can't expect me to believe that toys come alive at night," Darla's voice scoffed. "Next thing you know, you'll be telling us that museum artifacts come alive after closing time."

This caused for both Jessica's voice and Atticus's voice to whistle innocently.

"Anyway..." Darla's voice then said.

"Well, it was a good sleep, but I woke up a little early and got to see the most amazing thing I have ever in my life." Jessica's voice then narrated.

Jessica woke up a little early and looked out her window to see that Max and Goofy were on the roof to prove that Santa Claus was real. This made her happy to see this. She watched out the window and then heard jingling bells, but then looked down to see it was just a woman walking her dog.

"Seriously?" Jessica asked, unimpressed. She soon yawned again and decided to maybe get some sleep.

* * *

Later on, a light shined through her window. Jessica's eyes squeezed shut.

The toys saw Jessica was about to wake up, so they fell right in their place so they wouldn't see her walking and talking around as she then got out of her bed and opened the window to see what it was this time and where it came from Max's house.

"What's going on out there?" Jessica asked as she looked all around. She soon saw Goofy looking to the skies with binoculars. "Mr. Goofy, could you turn out your light, please?" she called out. "Minty and me are trying to sleep!"

"Oops, sorry, Jessie!" Goofy called back.

Max was on his way back in the house as he had enough of this Santa nonsense. He then saw his dad had shoveled out words in the snow saying 'Don't forget Max'. He then sighed and just decided to go to sleep.

"Oh, Minty, I sure hope that Max has a good Christmas..." Jessica sighed as she hugged her pony doll.

"He sure will." A voice said.

Jessica looked around, then looked down to her dolly. "Minty, your voice's changed."

This caused the toys behind her to go face-palm. Jessica looked back to her toys, she then pinched herself to see if this was a dream, and it wasn't.

"Nice going, Minty!" Cotton Candy the pony scolded.

"Yeah, you just had to open your fat muzzle!" Rainbow Brite added firmly.

"She needs a friend right now!" Minty told them.

"Don't yell at Minty," Jessica scolded her other toys. "Wait, how are you guys talkin'?" she then gasped. "Did my wish for a magic Christmas come true?!"

"Yes and no." Her toys said.

"Uhh..." Jessica was curious.

"Well, we might as well tell you, Jessie," Rainbow Brite said. "We're not sure when it all started, but toys actually come to life when our kids are asleep... We have thoughts and feelings just like you, it's our own story."

"Yeah! A Toy Story." Minty smiled.

An awkward silence soon fills the room.

"Catchy, I'll give you that..." Jessica said to her toys. "I'll have to remember this someday," she then looked to her clock. "Oh, wow, it's 3:00 in the morning..."

"Wow." The toys said.

Jessica was on her way to bed until she heard something hit the roof. "Santa! On our roof! MOM! **DAD!** "

The toys then fell back on the floor as Jessica called for her parents.

"Jessica, what're you doing up?" Emily asked.

"Santa's on our roof!" Jessica pointed up.

Goofy soon informed his son about Santa being on the roof of the Fudo house. Patrick and Emily came out of the house with Jessica.

"There he is!" Jessica pointed up to their roof to see someone with a big bag on the rooftop.

"Yoo-Hoo, Santa, over here!" Goofy called out as Max climbed up on the ladder.

"Dad, the lens' cap!" Max told him.

"Oops, I'll get it right this time for sure." Goofy smiled before he then took the cap off.

There was then a helicopter light above the house and it revealed that 'Santa' was actually a burglar.

"Oh, come on!" Jessica groaned.

Pete woke up and complained about the noise and the lights.

"Maybe he's running a little late?" Goofy shrugged to his son.

Max shook his head.

"Let's go back inside." Patrick frowned.

Emily picked up Jessica and walked her inside the house.

"Maybe there isn't a Santa..." Jessica bowed her head as a teardrop rolled down her cheek.

They soon heard Goofy fall off the roof.

" **GOOFY!** " Emily gasped.

"Dad!" Max rushed down as his father landed in the snow. "Are you okay?!"

"You were right all along, I even fell off the roof." Goofy frowned to Max.

Max frowned to his father as this was a rather unhappy Christmas Eve for the Goof family.

* * *

Jessica looked very sad, she then took out a secret picture that she kept hidden which was a newborn picture of her baby brother who was taken away years and years ago. "I hope you're having a Merry Christmas... Wherever you are..." she then hugged it. "We'll be together again soon, I just know it."

Jessica's toys soon came back to life and comforted her. Jessica went to sleep and the toys put themselves around her in a big pile to help comfort and soothe her about what a Christmas this was turning out to be.

* * *

Later on, they soon heard something going on at Goofy's house.

Jessica smiled to her toys' comfort, but soon woke up and looked around. "Do you guys hear something?" she asked her toys.

"It's coming from Mr. Goofy's house." Minty said.

"Yeah..." Jessica agreed, she got out of bed again and went to the window as she held Minty in her arm.


	9. Chapter 9

Jessica then saw someone her size getting out of the chimney, telling her that it was Max. "Max?" she wondered.

"Mr. Goofy must be upset about Santa now." Minty suggested to Jessica.

"Aw! So he wants to make him happy, but why is he climbing out of the chimney?" Jessica asked confused.

"That's a good question..." Minty replied as she wasn't sure about that herself.

They soon saw Goofy going after Max who was disguised as Santa and the reason why he was going after him was because he wanted him to meet well Max.

"Santa? **SANTA!** " Goofy yelled out.

Max was sliding down the roof now and was about to fall off.

Goofy then grabbed his ankle and the hat and beard came off. "Maxy?" he then noticed that this was his son.

"Hey, Dad." Max smiled nervously.

Goofy pulled his son back onto the roof. "What're you doing dressed up like Santa Claus?"

"I just wanted to make you happy," Max sighed. "Like you did for our neighbors."

Jessica was relieved that Max was safe.

"What a nice thing for Max to do for his dad." Minty smiled.

"I don't understand Max sometimes..." Jessica sighed. "One minute, he and Mr. Goofy are best friends, then the next, they get in a fight, and they just make up in the end."

"Some families are confusing." Minty said.

"I guess so..." Jessica sighed as she hugged Minty.

"Hey, can I sleep in your socks?" Minty asked.

"Minty, you are a strange pony." Jessica giggled.

All of her toys soon gasped at what they saw in the sky.

* * *

Jessica went to her sock drawer and took out a pair of red socks with white fuzz. "These are perfect for Christmas." she then smiled as she came back over to her little pony.

"Jessie, look up in the sky!" Minty pointed.

"Is it Wonder Woman?!" Jessica looked around until she then looked up in the sky with a gasp. "It's Santa!"

The toys came beside Jessica to see that it was in fact Santa Claus. He was real! And he even left something for Max. It was the snowboard that the boy had always wanted. And where Pete soon came out and saw Santa in the air. Jessica smiled as this became the magical Christmas she had hoped and wished for.

"What's all the commotion out there?" Pete snarled as he stormed out of his house. "If it's another robber; I'm gonna sue those Fudos and make them move out of here, and-" he then looked up to see Santa for himself. "Ooh, Santa?!" He soon began to try to get Santa's attention.

Patrick and Emily woke up and then looked up into the sky.

"Merry Christmas, Emily." Patrick smiled to his wife as he held her in his arm.

Emily smiled and lay her head on his chest as they got to share this experience together.

"Mom, Dad, Santa granted my wish!" Jessica ran toward her parents.

"He did?" Emily smiled.

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" Jessica smiled back as she hugged her parents. "I love you, Mom and Daddy!"

"We love you too, Jessie." Patrick hugged her right away.

Max soon came down from the roof to share his snowboard with Jimmy.

Jessica ran up to Max and hugged him. "Merry Christmas, Max!"

"Merry Christmas, Jessie," Max hugged her back. "Wanna go see Little Jimmy with me?"

"Sure." Jessica smiled.

"That's my boy." Goofy smiled proudly.

"That's our girl." Patrick added in just as proud.

Emily hugged Patrick as a joyful tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

The sun had come up and Max and Jessica played with Little Jimmy.

"So, let me guess, there is a lesson in this as well, right?" Casper's voice guessed.

"Yes," Jessica's voice narrated as her story came to an end. "Christmas was found in the way that we live, not what we receive, but what we can give."

"That was such a beautiful story, Jessica." Darla smiled up to her big sister.

"Okay, looks like it's now our turn." Patrick said.

"Go ahead, Mom and Dad." Atticus smiled.

"Now, the last present here might seem rather small, not fancy or flashy or special at all; but this gift can be given by the rich or the poor," Patrick replied as he then hugged Emily. "It's a gift from the heart and it means so much more. Funny thing, Atticus, we saw Cherry's parents there when we were with Mickey and Minnie Mouse."

"Really?" Atticus smiled.

"Yes, I believe so." Patrick replied.

"I just love this story as much as the story of our wedding." Emily smiled up to her husband.

"Please start the story." Casper begged.

Patrick and Emily chuckled.

"Well, it was one Christmas Eve which meant that there was one shopping day left..." Patrick began to narrate.

* * *

We are soon shown Patrick with Mickey and Pluto. Mickey played Jingle Bells on his harmonica as they walked along and he was pulling a small tree on a sled. Patrick walked with them until he saw the display window of the jewelry store and took a look inside. Mickey looked inside with him. Pluto even barked and joined in on the sight.

"There it is, boys," Mickey smiled at the necklace he wanted to buy. "The perfect gift to go with Minnie's watch."

"And the perfect necklace next to it to go with Emily's shoes." Patrick smiled.

The two sighed as they thought about their girls.

"Look, they close at 5:00," Mickey noticed. "Well, I'm a little short today..." he then took out the money he had.

"Hey, it's Christmas Eve, there'll be lots of tips today!" Patrick encouraged.

"That's right." Mickey smiled.

Pluto even panted in agreement.

"We'll stop by and pick those charms up right after work!" Mickey decided. "I need to get this tree over to Minnie's."

"Knowing Emily, she'll be there." Patrick said.

"No doubt." Mickey agreed since Emily and Minnie were close friends nowadays.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Meanwhile at Minnie's..._**

"I appreciate you helping me do the bills, Emily," Minnie sighed as she took some papers. "I just can't believe there's nothing but them around."

"Poor Minnie." the tiny cat mewed quietly.

"Now the only problem is how are we going to buy the guys' presents." Emily said.

They then heard the tune of a harmonica which only meant one thing.

"Quick, hide the bills!" Emily told Minnie.

Minnie soon hid the bills in a drawer. Emily came with Minnie into the living room and so did Minnie's pet cat named Figaro. And where they saw Mickey and Patrick with the Christmas tree. Figaro smiled to Mickey and nuzzled up against him while purring. Mickey then finished his song and put the tree in place which made some of the excess splat onto the cat accidentally.

"Oh, Mickey, when you play your harmonica, my heart sings~" Minnie smiled dreamily.

"That harmonica of his sure is special." Patrick smiled.

"Yes, a special instrument like that deserves a special case." Minnie smiled back.

"Oh, yeah." Mickey agreed as he polished his harmonica.

"Time for breakfast." Emily smiled.

"Come into the kitchen," Minnie invited. "The food's almost ready."

Figaro noticed a final notice in the middle of the floor and went to hide it away from Mickey.

"How you doing, Figaro?" Patrick smiled down.

Figaro smiled up to Patrick and mewed a greeting to him.

"Figaro is doing great." Emily smiled.

Patrick knelt down and pet the black and white cat with a smile. Figaro purred and nuzzled up against the man.

"You sure have a way with animals." Emily smiled.

"Yes, I suppose I do." Patrick smiled back.

Minnie smiled as she made a heart-shaped pancake for Mickey.

"Minnie sure has the magic touch when it comes to food." Patrick said.

"She sure does," Mickey smiled before looking up to the clock as it read 9:00. "You wouldn't happen to have the 'time', would ya, Minnie?"

"Well, uh, let's see..." Minnie hummed as she took out her watch to check the time. "I think it's..."

"Sure is a beautiful watch." Mickey complimented.

"Oh, Emily, I think you need a new necklace..." Patrick smiled as he wrapped his arms around Emily's waist.

"Oh, Patrick Fudo..." Emily giggled bashfully.

"My one heirloom." Minnie smiled.

"It would look nice with a pretty gold chain around your neck." Mickey smiled back.

"Oh, Mickey..." Minnie sighed to him.

"Oh, Minnie, it's time to go to work!" Emily panicked as she got out of Patrick's hold.

"Oh, you're right, Emily!" Minnie gasped.

Patrick ran to the door as Emily was there first. "Madame?" he then smiled to her.

"Oh, Patrick." Emily smiled to him as she bundled up in her coat as Minnie came behind.

"Your sleigh awaits." Mickey told them as Pluto sat by the sleigh while attached to it.

"Nice." Emily smiled.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Minnie smiled.

Pluto neighed like a horse.

"Giddy-up, Pluto!" Mickey smiled.

* * *

The boys sat behind their girls as Pluto took them on a sleigh ride together through the snow to get the girls to work, luckily there was enough room for all of them and where they soon got to where the girls worked at. Patrick and Mickey helped Emily and Minnie out. The women kissed them on the foreheads as they went inside their workshop together. Patrick, Mickey, and Pluto soon made their way to their job.

"Come on, fella, we got work to do!" Mickey told his dog.

Pluto then ran off with Patrick and Mickey on the sled to take them to work.

* * *

They were coming into a place called Crazy Pete's which had Christmas trees for sale.

"I wonder how Mr. Pete even got those many trees?" Darla's voice wondered.

"I wonder that myself to this very day, sweetie, I'm not sure if I remember." Patrick's voice replied with a sigh.

"Didn't he use hot glue or something?" Emily's voice asked.

"Ohh, yeah and some kind of spray can." Patrick's voice said.

"Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater." Atticus's voice growled.

"Don't worry, son, he'll get his comeuppance." Patrick's voice soothed.

"Anyway, continue." Jessica's voice said.

"So, we got to work..." Patrick's voice then returned to narrating.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Crazy Pete." Mickey and Patrick greeted their boss.

"Ah, merry schmerry!" Pete scoffed. "I'll be merry when I've sold all those ten footers!"

"Whoa." Patrick said once he saw the ten feet tall Christmas trees.

"Why are you two standing there with your pieces standing out? **GET TO WORK!** " Pete scolded them.

Patrick and Mickey then ran off together to get right to work. Bud sighed as he was coming into the place, he tried to settle himself down and he came in, looking among the trees. Pluto was helping Mickey and Patrick with their job.

"Okay, Pluto, you know what to do," Mickey smiled to his dog. "Shake a leg!"

"Yeah, you know what to do." Patrick also smiled.

Pluto nodded to them as he then went off to do his part of the job.

Patrick hammered with a smile until he whimpered as he squeezed his eyes shut and opened one eye to see he had hammered his thumb. "Ow..." he muttered out weakly and quietly.

"You okay?" Mickey asked out of concern.

"I'll be okay..." Patrick smiled nervously, he then put a thimble over his thumb and continued to hammer as Pluto came back with the other trees.

"Here, let me help you." Mickey chuckled to Patrick.

"Thanks, Mickey." Patrick smiled.

The two worked together so Patrick wouldn't get hurt again and they made the stands for the trees after Pluto brought them over. Once the tree holders were in place, Mickey hammered the nails down and Pluto pushed a button to make the trees stand up on display.

Patrick then let go of the rope and put the trees in their own little spots. "Perfect." He smiled.

 ** _"STOP SLACKING OFF, THERE IS A CUSTOMER WAITING!"_ ** Pete's voice snapped from the PA system.

Patrick, Mickey, and Pluto soon ran off.

* * *

An older woman smiled as the two men helped her with tying the tree to the top of her car.

"Oh, do be careful of the paint." the woman reminded the two.

"We will, ma'am." Patrick said.

"Such nice young men," the old woman smiled. "Here's something you can share."

"Oh, we don't expect much, we're just glad to help." Patrick smiled back.

The old woman then handed them a huge bunch of money.

"Whoa!" Patrick smiled.

"Oh, thank you, ma'am!" Mickey tipped his hat. "Thank you!"

The old woman smiled to them as she then drove off with her new tree.

"We almost have enough money." Patrick smiled.

They were about to go until another family came in.

"Uh, we'd like to buy a tree-" the man spoke up nervously.

"Did I hear you folks are looking for a tree?" Pete grinned. "Oh, boy, oh, boy, is this your lucky day!"

"I'm here to buy a tree as well, just no ten footers." Bud said to Pete since he knew that would make Pete angry.

"WHAT?!" Pete snapped at him.

"You heard me." Bud replied without an ounce of fear.

Pete soon strained out a smile. Bud blinked stoically.

"Uh, if you say so..." Pete replied as he then went off.

"I swear, Cherry's father was solid as a rock when I first met him." Patrick's voice narrated.

"Hey, you two? Go and get that guy a tree while I get that family to buy a ten footer." Pete said to Mickey and Patrick.

"Yes, sir." Mickey and Patrick replied.

Bud walked over to Mickey and Patrick. Patrick looked nervous of Bud at first since he was rather big and tall.

"Which tree do you recommend I have guys?" Bud asked Patrick and Mickey.

"Hmm.. How big is your house?" Mickey asked.

"Not too big, we have a one story this time of year." Bud replied.

"Probably one of these then." Patrick suggested one of the smaller trees that he and Mickey set up with Pluto.

"It's perfect," Bud smiled. "How much?"

"Just five dollars." Mickey replied.

"Hmm..." Bud hummed as he looked through his wallet. "Looks like the smallest bill I have is a ten."

This was now a little awkward as this meant Mickey or Patrick would need to take five dollars to Bud as how many money he'd get back. Bud paid for the tree and took it. Mickey and Patrick were about to give the man his change.

"Nah, you can keep the change," Bud replied. "Consider it as my Christmas present for you all."

"Thank you." Patrick smiled.

"My pleasure." Bud smiled back.

"You want some help loading it up, sir?" Patrick asked.

"No, no, I got it." Bud replied as he was strong for a mortal man, but wasn't quite god or superhero strong.

"Should we check on the family?" Patrick asked Mickey.

"Might as well." Mickey agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

"This is the kind of tree you folks need!" Pete told the couple as they stood in front of the ten foot tall trees.

"Wow..." the little boy spoke up as he stood with his sister. "It's bigger than our house..."

The mother soon grew concerned over the price. "Well, it's a little more than we need." she pouted.

"Well, Mrs, I gotta be honest with ya," Pete replied as he lit his cigar. "This is all I got left on the market! That is, unless it's 'reservated' in advance, but that other guy just took my last small tree! You don't want these kids to go without a tree, now do ya?"

"We are gonna get a tree, aren't we, Daddy?" the little girl asked after coughing from the smoke.

Patrick soon got another tree.

"Um... This is all we have..." the father took out a dollar with a few coins.

"Well, that'll be fine for a down payment!" Pete chuckled darkly as he took out a clipboard and a pen.

Patrick glared at Pete as he seemed to be ripping this family off, then cleared his throat. "Excuse me, folks, what about this tree?" he then offered.

Mickey showed a small tree.

"We, uh, we found it out back." he then said nervously. "It hasn't been 'reservated'."

"Wow!" the kids loved the tree.

"It's beautiful." the boy beamed.

"We'll take it." The father smiled as he gave Pete back the clipboard and pen.

Pete growled and broke the clipboard in half from his rage. Patrick and Mickey smiled as they helped out the family. The family soon paid them and then drove away with their tree.

"Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" Patrick smiled and waved with Mickey. "See ya!"

Pete came right behind the two which made them slightly nervous. " **I HAD THEM ON THE HOOK FOR A TEN FOOT TREE!** " he snapped at his employees. "I'm takin' what I would've made off of that tree out of **_YOUR_ PAY!"**

Pluto then growled and stood in front of Mickey protectively.

"You do realize they didn't have enough money for any of your ten footers, right Mr. Pete?" Patrick asked.

"A shame for us all, ain't it?" Pete mocked as he grabbed the three of them and threw them out of his lot. " **NOW GET OUT OF MY LOT!** "

* * *

"Man, Dad, I wish I could've been there to teach old Pete a lesson!" Atticus's voice growled. "Oh, wait, I can because I know a time travel spell."

"Save it for another time, son," Patrick replied. "Besides, Pete gets what he deserves here."

"Let me guess, he puts his lit cigarette and the money into his back pocket, right?" Atticus smirked.

"Well, that and the ten foot trees burst into flames." Patrick smirked back.

"Ooh, tell us!" The kids and pets smiled.

"Anyway, back to the story..." Patrick then narrated again.

Patrick was on his way with Mickey and Pluto, but then saw Pete getting punished by karma as he burnt his pants and ended setting his expensive trees on fire.

" **NOT MY TEN FOOTERS!** " Pete whined before crying like a baby.

"Well, that was karma doing its work perfectly." Patrick smirked.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Minnie, Emily, and Daisy..._**

 ** _'Attention, shoppers, don't forget to make your last minute purchases in our Gift Wrapping Department!'_ ** the announcer announced as the girls worked.

"Oh, I've never seen it so busy." Daisy sighed exhaustively.

Minnie didn't have time to talk as she was busy as a bee with rushing to do what she needed to do. Emily was the same. Michelle poked her head in as the women worked and where she soon saw Minnie and Emily working the most out of anyone else.

"Wow, girls, who made you Santa's number one helpers?" Daisy smirked.

"Oh, I really wanna get Mickey something special this year." Minnie replied.

"Me too with Patrick." Emily added.

They soon heard the work phone ringing.

"Hello?" Daisy answered the phone. "Okie dokey!" she then hung up. "Mr. Mortimer wants to see you guys in his office right away."

"That's why I came here." Michelle giggled sheepishly.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Emily smiled.

"I think so!" Minnie beamed. "Our Christmas bonuses!"

"Go, go, go!" Michelle encouraged them.

* * *

Emily and Minnie ran off to the boss's office.

"Ginny and Miley-" Mortimer started.

"It's Minnie and Emily." The girls corrected their boss politely.

"Right..." Mortimer replied. "I've been making a list and checking it twice, and I found that you two have been Santa's best helpers this season! Your hard work is about to be rewarded!"

Minnie and Emily squealed to each other.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands." Mortimer told his employees.

"Oh, Mr. Mortimer, we can't thank you enough." Minnie and Emily smiled as they held out their hands.

"Yes, I know, now don't interrupt," Mortimer waved his finger to the girls and they did what they just did. "Penny and Jelly-"

"That's Minnie and Emily." The girls corrected once again with one eye open.

"Whatever, on behalf of Mortimer's Department Store, it gives me great pleasure to present to you two your Christmas bonuses!" Mortimer replied as he then handed them heavy pieces of fruit cake and where the two of them soon fell to the ground due to how heavy the pieces were.

"Fruit cakes...?" Emily and Minnie asked in slight disappointment.

"No need to thank me," Mortimer smirked. "The expressions on your faces is thanks enough!"

"Here's your new pieces, Mr. Mortimer." Michelle walked in with papers for the boss as she was his secretary.

"Oh, thank you." Mortimer said.

Michelle placed the papers and went back to her cubicle.

"Now, uh, you two run along back to the Gift Wrapping Department," Mortimer told Emily and Minnie. "Oh, and, uh, Winnie and Shelby? Merry Christmas!"

Emily simply sighed out of depression.

* * *

Soon enough, it was time for Minnie and Emily to go home as they lugged their fruit cakes.

"Oh, Patrick..." Emily sighed. "How am I ever gonna get you a present now?"

"Oh, Mickey..." Minnie also sighed.

They then sadly walked off as a customer came into the shop.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"There's just gotta be a way to get Minnie and Emily's presents by 5:00." Mickey said as he sat on the bench with Patrick and he took out his harmonica.

"Yeah." Patrick nodded.

Mickey played a small tune before looking to Pluto. "You got any ideas, fella?" he asked his dog.

Pluto smiled at first, before then pouting and whimpering as he did not.

"Don't worry, we'll come up with a plan." Patrick said.

"We just gotta..." Mickey sighed before playing Joy to the World on his harmonica.

Pluto whimpered and nuzzled up to Mickey and Patrick. Patrick soon did a little magic to try and help him think of something. There appeared to be a charity ball who was down in the dumps as they were expecting a band to preform who hadn't come and where no toys had been donated. The chief was about to give up until he heard Mickey's music. And where he soon decided to go see where it was coming from. Mickey kept playing until he was yanked right off the bench.

"Hey!" Patrick glared back.

Pluto looked around and looked with Patrick as Mickey was suddenly dragged away.

Patrick soon went with Pluto to see where the men were taking Mickey to. "Come back here with my friend!" he yelled out as he ran with Pluto.

Pluto barked in agreement. Mickey was being forced to preform for the charity ball so they could raise money and toys to those in need, he kept trying to protest.

"Look, pal, don't do it for us, do it for the kids," the chief smiled to him. "Look, son, to these kids, the difference between a broken heart and a smile is you! Come on! Break a leg, pal!"

Mickey was then thrown up on the stage by the firemen who made him play music for them.

"Wait, wait, they made Mickey play?" Atticus's voice asked.

"I know, it was crazy!" Patrick's voice replied.

"So, what happened?" Casper's voice asked.

"Mickey preformed..." Patrick's voice replied. "And while he did, the band suddenly appeared and they preformed too."

"Cool!" The kids' voices smiled.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, I think they were at Crazy Pete's." Patrick then said, trying to remember way back then and where he was ready.

Pluto and Mickey joined in the band as they played Jingle Bells.

Patrick smiled until he checked the time with a gasp as it was almost 5:00. "Shoot, it's 5:00!" he said.

Due to the concert, many people donated presents that nearly flooded the donation box.

"Looks like we'll be going to Minnie's empty handed this year, buddy." Patrick frowned to Mickey.

Mickey frowned back as this was very unfortunate even if they made the best Toy Drive of the year.

 _'This can't be how it ends.'_ Patrick thought to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

The man who owned the shop was just about to lock up for the holidays.

"Oh, excuse me," Mickey came over to him. "Uh, I was just hoping you'd trade this for a gift for my girl..." he then held out his golden harmonica.

"And I was hoping you'd trade this book for a gift for my girl as well..." Patrick said as he came over to the man, holding out his spell book.

"Oh, Patrick, your father gave you that book." Mickey replied.

"I know, but anything to give Emily a Merry Christmas." Patrick said to him.

The man soon looked over both the harmonica and book. "I'm sorry, guys, that harmonica isn't worth much, but do my eyes deceive me as this as a spell book?" he then asked Patrick. "A little late for Halloween, aren't you?"

"That book is the real deal and yes, it can be read and recited any day and any month." Patrick said.

"Hmm..." the man hummed about spell books being real.

"These are worth a lot to us..." Patrick replied. "Can't you see it in your heart?"

* * *

Bud soon came over to the man as he seemed to have worked for the man that owned the store.

"Evening, Bud." the man greeted.

"Evening, sir." Bud greeted back. He soon saw Patrick and Mickey wanting to trade their stuff for two necklaces from the store.

"I thought you were with 'Shell." the man told Bud.

"Oh, I was, but I forgot something in the shop," Bud replied, then looked to Mickey and Patrick. "Could you open it up for me?"

The man could see what Bud was doing and where he found it thoughtful. He then took out his keys and unlocked the door. Bud smiled to Patrick and Mickey. Patrick smiled back as he saw Bud was a lot nicer than he seemed.

"You can take the prices out of my next few year's raises." Bud whispered to the man.

"You have a heart of gold, Butler." the man replied.

"I just love to see friends and family happy." Bud nodded.

The man soon smiled before giving Mickey and Patrick the two necklaces for free. It was then getting very dark.

"We better get going." Patrick decided.

"Oh, you're right." Mickey said.

Pluto followed Patrick and Mickey as it got quite late.

* * *

Once it was very late, they were all soon at Minnie's house. They dressed their best as they came with their presents. Pluto and Figaro were so excited. Mickey gave Pluto a bone and Minnie gave Figaro a ball of yarn and where both pets enjoyed their presents.

"Oh, I love Christmas so much!" Minnie beamed. "Speaking of which, Mickey, why don't you play some music?" she then suggested while batting her eyelashes.

"Oh, music can wait until after presents." Patrick smiled.

"For another time," Mickey chuckled sheepishly as he held out his gift for Minnie. "Oh, uh, speaking of time... What time is it?"

"Well, uh, I think it's time you opened your gift." Minnie replied as she handed her gift for Mickey.

"This is for you." Emily smiled as she gave Patrick her gift for him.

"Oh, Emily, you should've have..." Patrick smiled back as he gave her his present.

"It's the least I can do." Emily smiled.

The four then sat down together and opened up their presents.

Mickey was the first. "Oh, a case for my harmonica." he then replied.

"Oh, my! A chain for my watch." Minnie then saw her present.

"Oh, a gold necklace." Emily then saw her present.

"A new spell book." Patrick then saw his present.

The two looked to each other and hugged. Emily then kissed Patrick right on the lips. Patrick soon kissed her back. The two giggled together as this was their best Christmas together so far.

* * *

"And the lesson of the story?" Darla's voice asked.

"It's better to give than to receive." Patrick replied.

"I still remember that one Christmas I was with that obsessed family..." Casper shuddered. "The Jollimores."

"You mean the family that never become sad or scared or angry?" Emily asked.

Casper shuddered in memory. "I ended up in Holly's snowman and she thought I was a snowman for a while."

"With how white you were as a ghost, that would be understandable." Darla smiled.

"Yeah, I guess..." Casper said before groaning. "Aw, man, now I got that song in my head again..."

Atticus couldn't help but chuckle with Patch. This was sure going to be a Christmas none of them would forget since it included their own flashbacks of Christmas.

The End


End file.
